


Everything We Need

by Icey_Daydreamer



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Daydreamer/pseuds/Icey_Daydreamer
Summary: The Hitachiin twins realize all they need has been right in front of them the entire time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's time for twincest! :D

“H-hikaru! Don’t tell them that story! It makes me seem childish…” Says Kaoru.   
“Awe i’m sorry Kaoru...please, how can I make it up to you?” I held Kaoru in my arms as i look deeply into his eyes, the girls blushing and squealing. “J-just apologize…Hikaru…” He says quietly. This all may be an act for him but for me it was different. I wasn’t so sure it was just an act anymore. “Okay...I’m so sorry Kaoru!” I say dramatically,pulling him closer to me as the girl’s completely lose it. A typical day at the Host Club. 

Soon after the school day ends, Kaoru and I throw our bags to the side of our bedroom. “Is everything alright, Hikaru? You seemed a little off today” Kaoru says as I sit on the edge of our bed, him sitting beside me. “Yeah. Everything’s fine Kaoru, promise.” I say looking over at him, smiling. He places his hand on mine and I catch myself blushing. “H-hikaru, why are you blushing like that? We’re not at the Host Club anymore…” I couldn’t take it anymore. I quickly leaned in and kissed my twin softly on the lips as i’d felt the urge to do for so long, but just as quickly I pull away and stand up, turning away from him. He just sits there, blushing and in shock.   
“Hikaru...I thought….” He says softly. “I know what you thought! You thought I was in love with Haruhi didn’t you?! Well I don’t! I love you alright?!” I say clenching my fist, tears welling up in my eyes. He gets up and stand in front of me, grabbing my chin and making me look him in the eyes. “Hikaru….you Idiot.” He leans in slowly before kissing me fiercely. I kissed him back after a second as I leaned against the wall for support. I wrapped an arm around his lower back, pulling him closer to me. Our chest press together as the kiss intensified. We both strip of our Ouran Academy uniform jackets and shirts, our bare skin touching, Kaoru pulls back and looks me deep in the eyes. “Hikaru...are you sure about this…?” I kissed him softly. “Yes Kaoru...I’ve never been more sure about anything….” He smiled softly and kissed me again. He slowly moved down, kissing my neck gently, stopping at my collar bone. His hands slide around my waist as he pulls me closer by my lower back. His sudden dominance was admirable.

Kaoru started to undo the button on my uniform pants. “K-kaoru, wh-what are you-”   
“Shh, Hikaru please. Just trust me.” I bite my lower lip as i try to relax. I hadn’t realized I was as stiff as I was. “K-kaoru…” I whispered his name softly as he presses my back to the wall. He presses his lips firmly to mine as he pulled me over to the bed. 

Unfortunately there was a knock on our door. “ Hikaru! Kaoru!” I hear Tamaki’s voice say. What the hell was he doing here?! I make sure my pants are buttoned as i open the door. “What’s up boss?” I say as i noticed the rest of the entire Host Club was at mine and Kaoru’s bedroom door.  
“Why did you bring the entire Host Club here?” Haruhi steps in front of Tamaki. “We were worried about you Hikaru. You were acting strange and distant today. Are you sure everything is alright? Even Kaoru noticed something was off.” She says with genuine concern in her voice. Was i really that obvious about my emotional confusion? Huh...I guess I was. “I was just feeling a little sick that’s all.” I lied to them. I look over at Kaoru to find him blushing. “So y-yeah,everything's fine! Y-you can leave now!” I say, pushing them out the door and closing it behind them. I hear Kyoya say, “Well, that was certainly weird” and Tamaki reply with “Yeah I guess so...Something is definitely going on with those two, I can tell.” It wasn’t until i was certain that they walked away that i relaxed. I lay down on the bed, stretching out. Kaoru lays beside me, not touching me though. I move closer to him and kiss his cheek, laying my head on his chest as I pull the covers over us. “Everything alright Kaoru?”   
“Yeah everything’s fine. Hey, I have an idea for tomorrow. You in?” He whispered the idea to me and my eye’s light up. “I’m in.” and we drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Our alarm for school goes off and we sleepily get ready. It wasn’t long till it was time for us to put our plan in action. “Alright Hikaru, you ready?” I nod as i look over to the mob of girls waiting to see us. We hadn’t told anyone we were going to do this. Not even the club. “Hikaru! Kaoru!” the princesses say. “Oh hello ladi-” I “accidently” trip and fall on my face as Kaoru drops on his knees to my rescue, picking me up in his arms. “Hikaru! Are you alright?”   
“Y-yes, i‘m alri-” I bite my lip, blushing hard. “What? What is it?” He says. “You’re looking at me funny Kaoru..” 

“O-oh... i’m just….concerned about….” We leaned in closer. “About what Kaoru…?”   
The girls we’re losing it. “You….” we sealed the space between our lips and everybody in the room lost it. The looks on everyone’s faces be priceless. After a moment we pull apart. All of the girls had fainted and Kyoya called a nurse to come take them away. Kaoru and I sit comfortably on the couch as the rest of the club walks over to us. “ What was that?!” Says Tamaki. “Yeah we were all pretty shocked….how come you didn’t tell us you’d be doing that?” Haruhi says. “ We just thought we’d up our game a little bit.” I say. “Yeah we’ve been doing the same thing for way too long.” Says Kaoru. “It was getting boring” We say together. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh. They all just stand there and stare. “Come on Kaoru...It’s obvious these guys don’t want us here.” I say, feeling a sense of rejection from their lack of speech. “No! Don’t go! What you did was great! Kyoya say’s it brought up our customer service rating by eighty percent!” Says Tamaki.”Besides...You’re apart of the Host Club Family so you’re not going anywhere you two!” He pulls us back by our shoulders. I guess he was right. Not only did we have each other but we also had the Host Club. I have my brother who is also my lover...and my friends. What more could i need? “Fine, we’ll stay but don’t judge us if we start doing that more often.” I say, winking slightly at the boss. “Just don’t do it too often, we could draw in more people if it’s a scarce sighting. He says, winking back at me. I hold Kaoru’s hand, nuzzling his neck. He smiled at me as we both laugh.  
Yeah, we didn’t need anything else. We already had everything we could ever need in life.


End file.
